pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spearow
| name='Spearow'| jname=(オニスズメ Onisuzume)| image= | ndex=021| evofrom=None| evointo=Fearow| gen=Generation I| pronun= SPEER-oh | hp=40| atk=60| def=30| satk=31| sdef=31| spd=70| total=262| species=Tiny Bird Pokémon| type= / | height=1'00"| weight=4.4 lbs.| ability=Keen Eye| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Spearow (オニスズメ Onisuzume) is a small / type bird Pokémon with short wings and a stubby beak. It is noted for being frail. It eats insects in grassy areas by flushing them out with its wings, and plucking at them with its beak. Appearance It is mostly brown, with slightly pinkish red wings. Its shoulders are black, but rarely visible due to its plumage. Spearow have a brown underbelly and noticeably large feet and talons. The feathers on its head are somewhat ruffled, giving Spearow what looks like a "spiky head." Its tail feathers and head plumage are both a dark shade of brown. Special Abilities Its wings aren't good for long distance travel or high flying, but it is able to fly at high speeds by flapping its wings very rapidly. It is very territorial, constantly buzzing about and calling with a loud cry that can be heard from half a mile away. It serves to scare away predators and keep in touch with other Spearow, which usually is used to alert them of danger. In the Anime When Ash started his Pokémon journey, he ended up hitting a Spearow on the head with a rock. The Spearow ended up calling its flock, and they chased Ash and Pikachu. They ended up being defeated by Ash and Pikachu. This was in Pokémon - I Choose You!. The same flock was picking on the Pidgey population in Pallet Party Panic. The Spearow that Ash had hit on the head had evolved into a Fearow. Game Info | pokemon=Spearow| redblue=Route 3, 4, 9, 10, 11, 16, 17, 18, 22, 23| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Route 3, 4, 9, 16, 18, 22| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Route 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 22, 33, 42, 46, Trees, Randy| gsrarity=Common| crystal=Route 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 22, 33, 42, 46, Trees, Randy| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Route 3, 4, 9, 10, 11, 16, 17, 18, 22, 23, Treasure Beach, Mt. Ember, Cape Brink, Ruin Valley, Water Path, Canyon Entrance| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=225, 226| dprarity=Common| platinum=Route 225| ptrarity=Common| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 22, 33, 42, 44, 45, 46, 47, Trees, Safari Zone, Azalea Town| hgssrarity=Common| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Spearow| Trozei=Endless Level 49, Endless Level 80, Forever Level 8, Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Mt. Steel (1F-4F), Pitfall Valley (4F-9F), Remains Island (B9F-B13F)| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F), Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F)| Ranger1=Kisara Plains| Ranger2=Union Road, Peril Cliffs| Rumble=Windy Prairie‎| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne.| yellow=Inept at flying high. However, it can fly around very fast to protect its territory.| gold=It flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak.| silver=Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed.| crystal=To protect its territory, it flies around ceaselessly, making high-pitched cries.| ruby=Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.| sapphire=Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.| emerald=Its loud cry can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger.| firered=It busily flits around here and there. Even if it is frail, it can be a tough foe that uses Mirror Move.| leafgreen=Eats bugs in grassy areas. It has to flap its short wings at high speed to stay airborne.| diamond=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.| pearl=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.| platinum=It flaps its small wings busily to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for prey.| heartgold=It flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak.| soulsilver=Very protective of its territory, it flaps its short wings busily to dart around at high speed.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Spearow/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Spearow/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Spearow/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Spearow/Learnset Generation IV Origins Instead of looking like a sparrow, like its name suggests, it appears to be based more on a falcon. Name Origin Its name comes from "'''S''pear" and "Spar'row'." Trivia *Based on the episode, Pokémon - I Choose You! it can be assumed that Spearow see in black and white. Category:Normal Pokémon Category: Flying Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Raintalon